1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to method and apparatus for loading cartridges into a tape deck or tape drive.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Many diverse load mechanisms for tape cartridges currently exist. These mechanisms use various schemes for loading the tape cartridge onto a drive. However, in view of conventional restraints regarding the front surface area of the drive, none are capable of loading a tape cartridge onto a drive completely from the front.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for front loading of a tape cartridge into a cartridge drive.